


[FANVID] Brotzly | Keep me close

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Porn Video, Romance, Softcore Porn, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: It is soft-porn and very romantic video about Dirk and Todd.





	[FANVID] Brotzly | Keep me close

**Author's Note:**

> The video was made for the Fandom Battle-2018 on diary.ru, team Dirk/Todd and everything connected
> 
> audio support: "Someone to Stay" by Vancouver Sleep Clinic  
> clips: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Wilfred, some porn-videos by Cockyboys

[Brotzly || Keep me close || DGHDA fanvid](https://vimeo.com/301057059) from [samspiesonyou](https://vimeo.com/user91236417) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**YouTube-version with a softer erotic scene:**


End file.
